Hyne! What is That? or'welcome to spira, selphie'
by yevon
Summary: I suck at summaries, so PLEASE just give it a try.
1. It Begins

_Hyne!!! What is that?_

A.n: My first attempt at a FFVIII fic so be kind. The first chapter is going to be mainly the diary entries of a Doctor Montoya, who has made an interesting discovery. I'll probably try and fit in some character action at the end, or maybe a guest appearance from a rather large, scary entity. What's his name? Sign?

With all that out of the way, I shal't commenceth, and doth swear never to make an a.n as long as that again.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII or FFX. What I do own, though is 3 cent, and 6 smarties. Oh,

Make that 5. Sorry, 4. (I no I'm sad)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1.

The diary of Doctor Montoya.

Monday, June 7th. 

It's amazing. Doctor Richards and I were out today, collecting plant samples, when we came across a young, tanned man. He has red, spiky hair and strange, white markings on his arms. He was wearing yellow dungarees and a blue tee shirt. I have never seen anything like these markings before. At the moment, he is in the infirmary. This is most strange.

Tuesday, June 8th

He's awake. The strange man is awake. But he is obviously not from around here. He speaks this strange language that no one can understand. When he woke up, he was shouting "Lulu" for hours. Doctor Reeds went into his room, and the strange man seamed to recognise him. He started to talk to him, but Doctor Reeds says that he has neither seen him before, nor did he understand what he was saying. But he called Doctor Reeds Wakka. This is very confusing. I wonder what he is talking about.

Wednesday, June 9th.

The lab has started to work decoding the language of the young man. They are finding it very difficult. They think that he is trying to call for help. He doesn't know that we are not a threat. Progress is going very slowly.

Friday, July 16th.

_Success!_ After weeks of work, we have finally managed to decode what the young man was saying. Apparently he is called Chappu, and is from a place called Spira. Doctor Richards and I looked in all the records and maps in the library, but there was no mention of a place called Spira. It is strange. When we asked him who Wakka and Lulu were, he said that they were his brother and girlfriend. The lab has started to work on a handheld translator so we can speak to the man easily.

Monday, July 26th. (Doctor Reeds' birthday)

Apart from Doctor Reeds' birthday, we have something else to celebrate. The first two prototype translators for the Spirian language have been crafted. Tests will be carried out tomorrow morning, as tonight there is going to be celebrations, both for Doctor Reeds and our breakthrough. I must hurry, though. The party is starting soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A very drunk and giddy Doctor Reeds bid farewell to his party goers and made his way along the long, winding corridor back to his room A surprise party. Who would have guessed it?

He passed by the corridor that led down to the room where they were keeping the young man they had found, when he heard a loud, metallic thud and a muffled cry of pain.

"Hello?" he called down the corridor. "Who's there?"

He made his way along the corridor, slowly. He saw what looked like a white trench coat sweeping around the corner in front of him. He followed and, when he rounded the corner, was hit in the back of the neck, and knocked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I yawned loudly and opened my mouth wide, not bothering to cover it with my hand. There were few people around, and anyway, I didn't care. I was too tired to care.

"Stupid Squall," I muttered. This was the second time in two days I had been on night watch duty. All because that eejit Seifer wasn't here. He had disappeared two days ago. The stupid idiot was supposed to be on lookout tonight, but I had to cover for him. I hadn't slept since when I had fallen asleep while trying to teach my last class about GF's, and that was a whole nine hours ago.

I suppose I should tell you that I'm an instructor now.

What? Who am I? I'm Selphie, don't you remember?

So anyway, back to this story.

Just then, I saw something that cheered me up instantly. A tall, brown-haired cowboy walked towards me. Irvine. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

You remember him, don't you? Well, he's my boyfriend now, in case you didn't know. We got together after the celebrations for Squall, when he was made commander of Garden, after Cid retired.

You didn't know Squall was commander?

Man, you have been away for a while, haven't you?

So anyway, we got together after that night. And believe me, it was a very drunken night.

"Hey Selphie," he said, lightly kissing me on my cheek.

I smiled broader, stifling another yawn.

"Hey," I muttered sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking over," He said, smiling down at me. "Go get some rest."

This was highly unlike Irvine. A selfless act? He must be up to something. I reached up to kiss him, and smelt alcohol on his breath.

"Where were you till now?" I asked him.

"Oh, uh… I was just in my room. You should get to bed. You look wrecked."

"Right," I said. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye," He said, as I turned and walked away.

He was a bad liar. He always had been. I could tell that something was going on. I turned into the dormitory block but didn't go to my dorm; I walked quietly to Irvine's room instead. I opened the door. It wasn't locked. It was never locked.

Switching on the light, I saw the familiar bombsight that was Irvine's room. And opening the door, I was hit with the familiar smell of sweat and rotting food. Clothes and books of all sorts littered the floor. In a pile in one corner were several guns he liked to keep beside his bed 'Just in case' and his bedclothes looked like they had been practically hurled at the wall.

I went over to his desk and started to look for something. I didn't quite know what it was I was looking for, but I knew that there was something to find.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I shook the man awake. He had bright red hair, with a spike sticking up at the front. He was tanned and there was stubble growing on his chin. He was wearing an identity card that read "Doctor Reeds."An: just imagine Wakka wearing a lab coat

"Wake up, you eejit" I said, punching him in the face. He woke up, and I pulled him to his feet.

"Enter the code." I commanded him, facing him towards the panel.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you deaf? Enter the code to open the door."

He typed the code in, and I ran into the room. I began throwing things off desks and looking for the translators.

Spinning around, I drew Hyperon and pointed it at Doctor Reeds as he tried to sneak off without me noticing.

"Get in here NOW!!!" I shouted at him. He froze in his tracks and slowly but cautiously walked into the room.

"Where are the translators?" I shouted at him. He pointed with a shaking finger at a safe on the far wall. I dug the blade of Hyperon into the two-millimetre space between the wall and the safe and squeezed off three shots. There was a loud bang, and somewhere I could hear people running and shouting. The safe swung open, and I grabbed the bag inside the safe, looking inside to make sure the translators were there.

A man on the far side of a pane of glass woke up, and began shouting at me. He had red hair and white marks on his pale arms. He was wearing yellow dungarees.

I bit the blade of Hyperon into a desk with paperwork and plans littered on the top. "No!" Doctor Reeds cried out and ran to me to try to stop me. I kicked him away, and smirked at him. The stupid asshole actually thought he could stop me? I squeezed one shot into the desk. The paper caught on fire insanity, and I ran from the room and out of the building.

5 mins later

I looked back at the burning building and smiled. Rain poured down all around me, and soaked my shirt, my black trousers and white trench coat. I ran a hand through my soaked hair, and let it hang on my neck, where my thumb lay upon the silver chain bearing the name of my mother and a cross, cold against my skin.

This was much better than teaching snotty, spoiled, rich kids back at Garden. It paid better too. I smirked at the thought of how much I was getting from this one job.

That's when I was ambushed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About ten minuets later, I found what I was looking for. A small piece of paper with a phone number and the name "Tiara" scrawled across the top in lipstick. I had found it stuffed into the pocket of Irvine's jeans. I stood up and it took me a few seconds to be able to see the doorway due to the mess.

After struggling to the door and pulling it open, I was finally able to breathe fresh air again.

I stormed out of the block, and made my way back to the corridor outside the cafeteria where I had been on lookout duty.

Just as I passed the way out to the entrance, I heard someone calling out for help. It sounded like Quistis. She had been on lookout duty outside.

"Quisty?" I called, and I ran to the entrance, dropping the napkin with Tiara's name on it as I ran.

I saw her about ten steps later. She was half carrying, half dragging an injured Seifer along the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seifer was badly beat up. By the look of the cuts on his arms and chest, he had been attacked by soldiers from Galbadia.

Thin but deep cuts, made by deadly blades. It was a miracle he was alive. Or a curse. I'm not sure which yet.

By the look of the stale blood that covered his clothes and trench coat, this attack had happened at least two days ago. Which would explain where he had been for the last two days.

We were in the sick bay of Garden. For two hours, we (Quisty, Dr. Kadowaki and I) had bandaged and healed Seifer with various spells. Now, as it neared five in the morning, my body tried to give up from sleep deprivation, and I fell to my knees.

"Not yet, Selphie," Quisty said, dragging me up from the floor.

"Go away," I complained. But I continued. I don't know why. I still hated Seifer for everything he had done in the Sorceresses' war two years ago, even though that went against my motto of 'Peace Love and Happiness.'

But still, I couldn't bear to see him like this. Even though he had always been a pain, he had always been strong. As he lay there, he just looked… weak.

It was another hour before we were finished.

"That should about do it," Dr. Kadowaki said, with a sigh.

With that, I truly did give up. Throwing myself back into the chair behind me, I grabbed the coat that was on the back of the chair I had just collapsed into, and, wrapping it around me, I fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: Okay, this chapter didn't exactly go to plan. I realised half way through that I had written too much and that I'd never fit my entire plan for this chapter in. It is currently 12 pages, and it would take at least another 6 to do what I planned so… well, you understand. (Or, at least I hope you do)

So anyway, PLEASE R&R. Come ONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?

Yevon.


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Stop accusing me.

An: Hey. I have 3 reviews, & am damned proud. Thanks to my reviewers, SelphieAlmasy, selphie-chan and Apocalypse Spirit. Appreciated. And, to answer, yes Dr. Reeds looks exactly like Wakka.

Well, with that outta the way, we shall continue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2.**_

Trapped

--------------

Seifer's POV

--------------

Waking up the next morning, it took me a few minuets to remember exactly why I felt like crap.

Then it all came flooding back.

It seamed like every single part of my body was in pain or in incredible pain.

I kept my eyes closed for a minuet, listening. I could hear someone else in the room snoring.

I began to drift off to sleep again, and the image of a Galbadian solider standing over me, his face hidden by a red mask, appeared in my head. He held up a gun with a sharp blade on the end. He laughed as he plunged the blade into my shoulder blade.

I woke up with a start, and instantly wished I hadn't. As soon as I opened my eyes, all the pain I was feeling seamed to multiply by ten. And then double.

Sitting up, and looking round me, I saw that I was in the infirmary, covered in bandages. The messenger girl was asleep in a chair near my bed.

I collapsed backwards onto my bed just as Dr. Kadowaki entered the room.

"Ah, awake at last I see. We were quite worried about you. Sit" she commanded, indicating to me to sit on the edge of the bed.

I turned on the bed and sat facing her. She proceeded to lift my arm and check my pulse.

"Why is she there?" I asked bluntly, indicating to Tilmitt asleep in the chair.

Dr. Kadowaki stopped looking at her watch for a second and turned her head towards Selphie, who was snoring loudly, with her mouth open wide. As we watched, she snorted and turned in her sleep.

"Well, that's just… great," I mumbled under my breath. Dr. Kadowaki heard me.

"You know, you owe her a lot. You should be grateful to her," she lectured. "Her and Instructor Trepe. Open."

"Why should I… What?" I asked, confused at her last remark.

"Open," She said, holding up a thermometer. I opened my mouth and she put it in.

"Wa sud ah b graful?" I tried to ask her.

"No talking," She commanded, now looking under the bandages on my chest. "Because they were up until six this morning trying to save you. Open."

She took the thermometer from my mouth and looked at it as I watched the messenger girl sleep. 'She saved me?'

'_Tilmitt? Messenger girl? That happy-go-lucky, should-have-been-born-blond, annoyingly cheery child is actually good for something? (Although saying she should have been born blond isn't exactly a compliment to me.)'_

"Yes, you seam fine." Dr. Kadowaki said suddenly, interrupting my train of thought. "You may go."

I looked around the room.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked.

Dr. Kadowaki held up a tattered piece of cloth that had once been my favourite shirt.

"And Hyperon?"

"Has been brought to your room," Dr Kadowaki shouted back as she walked into her office to answer her phone. I looked around for my trench coat.

Tilmitt muttered something in her sleep behind me. I turned…

And there she was, wrapped up in my coat. I have no idea why I hadn't notice it before.

I was about to pull it from around her when Dr. Kadowaki came out of her office, looking through papers. She looked up just as I grabbed the edge of my coat.

"Seifer, stop. Let her sleep. You owe her that much."

She walked up to me, and began to push me out of the infirmary. When Dr. Kadowaki slammed the door, a group of nearby girls turned around.

The giggling started instantly. Two of the girls started to whisper to each other. The taller of the two nodded furiously, and ran off down the corridor.

As I walked by, the girls giggled more, and when I had passed, I could hear their footsteps behind me.

That was nothing compared to what was about to happen.

As soon as I left the corridor leading to the infirmary, and entered the main part of Garden, it looked as if half of the girls in Garden were lining the way to the dormitories.

They giggled as I walked by.

"Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer," I asked aloud. I instantly wished I hadn't. A young girl of about sixteen stood in front of me and took a picture, nearly blinding me in the process.

Her friends crowded around her, and I could hear them asking for copies.

The little kid who runs around Garden passed me at that moment. I put out my hand and, grabbing the back of his collar, pulled him in front of me.

"Jumper. Now." I commanded. He instantly pulled off his blue jumper, and pushed it towards me, a look of fear in his eyes. I snatched it off him, and he ran off in the opposite direction, slipping once or twice.

I pulled the jumper on over my head. There was even more giggling from the girls.

I looked down. The blue jumper barely reached halfway down my chest. But it was better than nothing.

"Back to your classrooms." I said to the girls. They giggled more. One of the girls stood out and said "Sir, its Saturday. No classes today."

"So?" I asked sternly. **_"CLASSROOMS!" _**

The girls ran off towards their classes, and I continued on my way to the dormitories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Town of Balamb sat quietly on the coast, beside the sea. It was nearing midday, and most people were inside escaping from the noon heat, with the exception of the Queen of Cards, who continued to walk past the ticket stand outside the train station and a little kid playing with a ball.

A gigantic shadow slowly covered the town of Balamb. The water in the puddles from the rain that morning began to fly upwards. The kid who had been playing ran inside, leaving his ball to blow away with the wind, bouncing over the cobbles. The Queen of Cards turned to see what looked like a huge ball of water approach the town and the tiles on the houses at the edge of the town fly towards and into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I reached the dormitories, I really felt like a prat.

In my dorm, I struggled to find a shirt to replace my favourite one (the navy one with a white cross on the front) that currently resembled something used to mop up oil in Balamb garage.

The problem was that all the others either had a large stain on the front, or smelled so strongly of sweat that they could kill small animals.

'_Man, I wish I had taken Fujin's advice and washed these.'_

I picked up one that was sleeveless, navy and smelled a lot less than the others. I pulled off the blue jumper and threw it to the ground. Pulling on the navy shirt, I discovered that it was way too small for me.

I started to look through my shirts again, when what felt like an earthquake tremor shook Garden. A few bits of plaster broke off from the ceiling and fell into my hair. The emergency strip lights along the wall flashed a violent shade of red, and the voice of that annoying puberty boy called out over the intercom.

"Everyone stay calm. Make your way to the nearest exit in an orderly fashion."

'_Exciting, as always.'_

The screams started almost instantly, as I heard people run past my door. Pathetic.

I walked to my door, then stopped, looked round and saw Hyperon unceremoniously flung on my bed. Picking it up, I saw that it was covered in fingerprints and dirt; I made up my mind to cause large amounts of pain to whoever had done this.

I left my dorm as another tremor shook Garden, sending more of the roof down on my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cell phone rang in my back pants pocket as I ran towards the entrance.

'_Who the fuck would call me at a time like this?'_

I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it, still running as a huge clump of brick, plaster and twisted metal crashed to the ground feet from where I was.

"What?" I shouted down the phone, dodging more debris.

"I trust you have the package?"

I skidded to a halt.

"…SHIT" I shouted, throwing my phone to the ground in frustration, and I ran back inside.

The translators were in the left pocket of my trench coat.

Tilmitt.

---------------

Selphie's POV

---------------

I could hear distant screams and shouts and people running, their footsteps getting quieter and quieter, further and further away. A strange smell surrounded me. It wasn't a bad smell, or even one that I recognised. But it made me feel…

Someone interrupted my thoughts by poking me hard in the ribs. I hit out and my hand connected with something soft. I heard a crack. Smiling, I turned, snuggling deeper into the thing that smelt so good.

"That's it," someone said. The chair under me tipped forward and I was flung to the ground.

"Ow," I complained, rubbing my head and opening my eyes to see Seifer standing over me, holding his nose. A trickle of blood dripped from his hand, staining the carpet beneath.

"Seifer," I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and flinging my arms around him. "Your okay."

"I think you broke my nose," he complained, pushing me off and examining his face in a nearby window.

"What's going on?" I asked, as a few cracks appeared in the wall behind him.

"I think we're being attacked. Come on," He said, swooping down to pick up his trench coat and turning to leave. He pulled on his trench coat and started to run, as I followed him out the door.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, as we ran through the deserted corridors of the once great, now destroyed Garden.

"Left already" he said bluntly.

"What?!? They forgot about me?" I said, skidding to a halt.

"I guess so," he said still running. It took him about five seconds to realize that I had stopped. He slowed down, glancing over his shoulder.

His eyes were drawn to the roof above me, as if something had caught his eye, and started to run flat out towards me.

I looked up.

A hunk of rock roughly the size of my dorm was hurtling towards me.

"MOVE." He shouted, a hint of urgency in his voice.

But I couldn't move. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I wanted to scream, but the sound caught in my throat, unable to escape.

The rock got closer and closer

to me

to her

I would have no time to pull or push her out of the way now, so this would have to call for some slightly drastic measures.

The instant I reached her, I grabbed her hand and threw my entire weight against her right shoulder. I fell to the ground, dragging her along with me, and causing pain to spread along my spine as my head collided with the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden pain spread through my right side and I spun to the ground, crashing into Seifer, whose head collided with the shiny marble floor, already cracked from the impact of various house sizes chunks of brick and plaster.

The echo from the noise caused by the gigantic rock hitting the ground was still bouncing off the far walls ten seconds later.

Seifer lay unconscious…under me.

It was at that moment, that inappropriate, badly timed...wrong moment…

That I noticed exactly how tight Seifer's shirt was. (I know, I know. What was I thinking?)

It really (and I mean really!) showed off his muscles…

Hyne! If Seifer wasn't such a big asshole, he would actually be quite…I don't know…

hot.

I propped myself up on my arms to get a better look, and could feel my cheeks flushing red.

"Listen, if you don't mind, could we do this later?"

Seifer, now awake, stirred me from my thoughts.

I scrambled quickly to my feet, muttering an apology.

"Whatever," he said bluntly, turning and continuing to run to the entrance.

We ran down the steps, dodging smaller rocks from above, and one or two dead people lying on the ground. Nearly there, only meters to go…

"Shit!!" Seifer exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

…and huge chunks of metal and plaster stood between us and safety. We were locked in. Trapped.

For the second time in so many minutes, I skidded to a halt.

"No. We're so close." I almost whispered, exhaustion once again taking over my body, and I fell to my knees.

"We're not done yet." Seifer said behind me.

Light flashed from where Seifer stood, and the sound of wings beating in the air accompanied bursts of wind from the colossal, green, electric bird behind me.

"Come on." Seifer shouted to me. "Get on already."

Again I scrambled to my feet, and rushed towards Quez, my savoir on so many previous events, though in those instances, it had been from enemies (and once or twice from Seifer).

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the noise of destruction and wings.

"The Quad. We can get out there." Seifer shouted back.

I could hear screams far off over all the noise, and through the glass roof, I finally saw what was destroying Garden.

Huge, scaly, scary, and getting closer were the words that sprung to mind.

The glass started to move upwards. It was almost like that…thing was eating it.

Everything became blurred as adrenalin pumped through my veins, and we raced to get out. The roof would have been an impossible approach. It seamed like the…creature was going to devour everything that came near it.

I could see colours, becoming blurred, swirling, never-ending upwards, turning to bright, blinding white; could hear the far off screams, the wind roaring past my ears, blood pumping through my veins and then…

nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends another highly confusing chapter (but, hopefully, by now your hooked mwahahahahahahahaaaa!!!!!)

Excuse me

ahem anyway… (moving swiftly onwards)

Please R&R NOW!!!

I need them (come on, please?)

Even if its criticism (CONSTRUCTIVE, THOUGH)

No flames, ta.

"Tell your friends!!!"

(Seriously…)

-

Yevon:-)

Ps: when those three pluses came in, I was changing the pov

from Selphie

to Seifer.

I plan on doing this a lot, just to confuse you (joke). No, I'm going to do it, because it's better than starting a new chapter, or going over everything again in a new point of view, or stopping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And starting again all the time.

(my original idea had been to change from one side of the screen to the other, but it wont let me do that, so this way will have to do.)

K?

Bye:-)


End file.
